


Hook needs a distraction

by SPCMRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark Emma, Dark Ones, Dark Swan, F/M, dark!Hook, dark!swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes up with some ideas to keep Hook from joining the dark side. PWP, blatant smut not even gonna lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook needs a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr: [here](http://hooked-on-emma.tumblr.com/post/134024837413/hook-needs-a-distraction-or-four-of-them)  
> Check out my CS blog: [here](http://hooked-on-emma.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *prays for this to be cannon*

**Method one: It involves the tongue**

As soon as the squid ink wore off Emma was chasing after Killian because after being frozen for so long, watching him taunt her with a dark gaze and shadowed expression promising he would do _things_  to her- A thousand possibilities circled her mind as to how she could keep Hook from doing something stupid and after enduring his heated gaze and threats she knew exactly what she was going to do to him.

She found Killian, and it just wasn’t fair what accepting the darkness had done to him. He looked _ravished,_ the sight of him clothed inblack and the way his hair was tousled made her want to run her fingers through it and whisper all of her plans into his ear.

“Killian,” she said levelly. Emma received a bored glare in response.  


With a flick a wrist she whisked them away, taking them to the closest enclosed space, which turned out to be a janitor’s closet. She doubted Killian would mind, given what she planned for them to do in there.

“Why, love, I do believe I made it clear that we weren’t on good terms.”  


“Just be quiet,” Emma whispered, grabbing him by the lapels and tugging him forward so their lips mashed together in a rush, teeth knocking and tongues bursting forth in a possessive dance as each of them tried to gain dominance over the other. He shoved her against the closed door behind them, good hand splaying over her hip and his other hand coming up to bracket her hands against the door.  


His hips rutted against her without pause and Emma moaned against his lips. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, swallowing any sounds she made. He held her there, punishing her with his tempting movements. It was exactly what she’d wanted... except...

“Killian,” Emma spun them around, shoving him against the far wall and moving his hands out of the way when he tried to stop her. “Pants. Off. _Now_.”

He obliged in an instant, swooping his hands and making his pants vanish with magic- briefs going God knew where. Emma took a moment to admire the sight of him, bare in front of her. Stripped to the core. She hummed her satisfaction, enjoying how the vibration travelled between them. Emma then proceeded to magic his jacket off and then ripped his shirt. The buttons flew off and scattered accross the ground. Killian cursed at her aggression and she found herself running her fingers down across his now naked torso.

Her nails dug into his skin, leaving fierce red streaks all the way down to the V of his front. Killian hissed through his teeth, hand coming up to tug her face forward again so their lips clashed once more. He kissed her with renewed vigour, a wicked, hedonistic attack. Emma met it with her own ferocity, and he moaned into her mouth when her hand snuck down and fisted his cock.

“Oh _God,_ ” Killian’s entire being shuddered against her. Emma loved hearing him unravel piece by piece. She pushed him back against the wall again and then dropped to her knees. Emma was then faced with the sight of his thick length, a thing of true beauty and something she was more than happy to worship.  


Emma nuzzled the base of Hook’s dick, licking the shaft enough to leave it glistening. Killian didn’t bother to hold back, letting out a string of filthy curses and customary; “Oh bloody hell, Emma. _Christ_.”  


She then swallowed down half the length, humming in apparent rapture, not even giving him enough time to be used to her attention. Above her, Killian swore with that dirty sailor’s mouth of his. She teased him for a bit, not taking him any deeper nor letting him go. She ran her tongue up and down his length, sucking him like the good slut she knew she could be.  


He smelled strongly of rum mixed with musk, the scent filled Emma’s senses as she worshipped Killian’s cock. And that was what all of this had been about, worshipping the Dark One, pleasing him in a way that no other feeble act of evil could. Emma had to admit it was as much of a pleasure for her as it was for him. “Emma,” Killian whimpered, voice sounding broken as she suckled messily, letting the saliva drip down her chin and mix with sharp pre-come. “ _Please_.”

The sound of the pirate, utterly ravished by her affections went right to the heat that was steadily pooling in her belly. Letting her impatience get the better of her, she let go to lick one long strip of molten heat to the underside of his length before swallowing him as deeply as she could.

Killian’s hips _shuddered_  as he was completely encased. His moan was loud and throaty, sending a shiver down Emma’s back as she rolled her tongue along the base of his cock. His hands were everywhere; stroking her hair, touching her cheek, as if he wanted to feel it hollow when Emma sucked him into her mouth again.

The sounds were the best part of it. The unabashed, needy sounds of a man in ruin. "I’m going to fuck your face, _minx_.” Killian told her between bouts of breathlessness. “And you’re going to take it like the slut for my dick that you are.”

Emma merely hummed her acquiesce, and took him just as eagerly as he pushed himself into her mouth. His hand fisted in her long golden locks, the pain nothing in comparison to the immense satisfaction of being the undoing of _Captain Hook_. He quickly became desperate, pushing forward deeper and faster. Emma’s throat felt sore, her jaw ached, and spit was running down the pirate’s cock, making it sloppy and wet. But she had never been so aroused in her life, moaning and sending vibrations running up along Killian’s length.

 _That_  pushed Killian over the edge and he came with loud shouts of, “Fuck,” and “Bloody hell!” He continued thrusting, head tipped back, fingers twitching in her hair. Then he pushed forward one final time before coming in Emma’s mouth. She didn’t hesitate to swallow, loving the taste of him and lapping up as much as she could, what was missed was cleaned with a simple wave of her hand.

Finally Emma stood, looking put together and not like she’d just given her true love what she hoped was the best blow job of his existence. Killian, on the other hand, looked ruined. Stripped naked and left with a split slick cock and blushed cheeks, sweat soaked bangs.

“Couldn’t handle it, Jones?” Emma found herself teasing in a monotone.  


The pirate just grumbled something incoherent.

Emma deemed method one a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr: [here](http://hooked-on-emma.tumblr.com/post/134024837413/hook-needs-a-distraction-or-four-of-them)  
> Check out my CS blog: [here](http://hooked-on-emma.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed. First attempt at CS smut, hope I did it proud xoxo Feel free to contact me on tumblr with prompts/ other methods Emma could try >:D  
> (ATM it is a standalone chapter, I may add more should inspiration strike)


End file.
